


T'pring/Jolene

by Graphite_crumble



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Episode: s02e05 Amok Time, Gen, Inspired by Jolene (Dolly Parton), Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graphite_crumble/pseuds/Graphite_crumble
Summary: Lyrics for a parody of Dolly Parton's Jolene, sung from Kirk's perspective
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	T'pring/Jolene

**Author's Note:**

> I dropped the "please" in the second line of the chorus to fit the syllable count, and Vulcan/tradition kind of works in my accent in a "not really a rhyme but it is if you sing it" way, although if it doesn't work for you, you can stick with the original line of "just because you can". It's also worth pointing out I am not a musician in any way, so *shrug*

T'pring T'pring T'pring T'pring  
I'm begging of you, Don't take my Vulcan.  
T'pring T'pring T'pring T'pring  
Please don't take him, though it's tradition. 

Your beauty is beyond compare,  
With ornate locks of midnight hair,  
With flawless skin, and blood of emerald green.  
Your logic is impeccable,  
He'll probably like that most of all,  
And I cannot compete with you,  
T'pring

He's Angry and he threw some Soup  
His control's truly flown the coop,  
And he intends to marry you,  
T'pring

I understand you are engaged,  
Spock's in Plak Tow and he's enraged,  
But there's got to be some other way,  
T'pring

T'pring T'pring T'pring T'pring  
I'm begging of you, Don't take my Vulcan.  
T'pring T'pring T'pring T'pring  
Please don't take him, though it's tradition.

You'd be more content with Stonn,  
And I'd be sad if Spock was gone.  
He is number one to me,  
T'pring

If it's the only option left,  
I'll fight, though I am out of breath.  
Wait, what d'you mean, it's to the death?!?  
T'pring! 

T'pring T'pring T'pring T'pring  
I'm begging of you, Don't take my Vulcan.  
T'pring T'pring T'pring T'pring  
Please don't take him, though it's tradition.  
T'pring  
T'pring


End file.
